Protective or hazardous duty garments are widely used in various industries to protect the wearer from various hazardous conditions such as heat, smoke, cold, sharp objects, chemicals, liquids, fumes and the like. Protective or hazardous duty garments primarily rely upon permanently attached pockets for storage capacity. The wearer of such garments, however, uses a wide variety of tools, communication devices, work gloves, goggles, ropes, and rescue lines, for example, that have very different shapes and sizes. Current designs are not equipped to provide the wearer with the ability to move and customize the pockets or other storage features.